Innovative Hyuuga
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: Just like the title states Naruto is a very special Hyuuga one that is capable of stepping out of the gentle fist, a Hyuuga which uses jutsu's, A Hyuuga that doesnt give a shit, a Hyuuga that is comedic and a Hyuuga who is overall filled with awesomeness say hello to Naruto Hyuuga the most badass Hyuuga (cue eye of the tiger.) M for lemons, violence, strong language and badassery.
1. Chapter 1

Innovative Hyuuga

**I don't own Naruto if i did Naruto would of been Badass and still loveable blonde anyways on with the story.**

Chapter1: Team selection sucks.

On the streets of Konoha we see two individuals walking along side each other. "Ano Naruto-kun you wont hurt anyone will you?" asked a shy 12 year old Hinata Hyuuga as she looked upon her adoptive brother. He closed his eyes and smirked "Depends if any of them piss me off." Said a 14 year old Naruto Hyuuga. 'I truly hope Kiba doesn't annoy Naruto-kun.' She thought. The pair walked in silence and within a minute the academy came into sight. They walked into the building and entered the classroom. All eyes were on them as they wondered who this boy was standing next to Hinata.

The boy had blonde hair that was shoulder-length and spiking backwards resembling a hedghog with bang framing his face. He had pale blue eyes that were almost white and they were pupil less, he had lightly tan skin with three whisker like marks on each cheek. He had no baby fat what so ever. He wore a white high-collard shirt not as high as the Uchiha's with one long sleeve that covered his hands and the left side had no sleeve. He wore black ANBU pants with ANBU sandals with straps wrapped around the sandals, he had a pouch on his right leg and he wore a dark red sash around his waist with a beige scroll on his back-waist and he had a Wazikashi with a white hilt and black blade and it was in a white sheath. He wore wrappings around his left arm and wore black finger-less gloves with plate armour. Ontop of his shirt he wore a beige ANBU flak jacket with the Hyuuha clan symbol on the back, over his left shoulder was a black strap that was attached to the flak jacket and it held a 30 cm long tipless tanto with a black hile and silver blade. Around his forehead he wore a beige coloured hitai-ate. He was standing at 5'7 and had an athlete build.

Hinata lead him to where she normally sits and they both sat in silence with Naruto resting his elbow on the table and supporting his face with his fist. The class was in stupor as they kept their eyes on Naruto. Kiba being the idiot that he is walked over to Naruto with a grin "You look so weak im sure a fly can beat you." He said only for Naruto to just yawn. "Well Paper weight-san you are not the smartest dog in the kennel." Said Naruto causing the class to snicker at the Inuzuka. Kiba growled and tried to punch Naruto only for his hand to be grabbed and twisted until you could hear some of the bones cracking Kiba yelped in pain as a foot kicked his knee causing him to kneel down.

"listen you damn walnut brain cow do not mess with me or I will snap you like the twig you are." Naruto said before letting go of the poor boy as he nursed his hand as he scrambled away. "Naruto-kun you didn't have to be so rough on him." Whispered Hinata to her brother. "It was just a first shot." He whispered back. The class sat in silence untill rumbling noise was heared outside and the door burst open and two girls came in arguing and Naruto just fell asleep.

Naruto had woken up when he heared yelling. He saw that a chunin had walked in and was telling the class to keep quiet. "Okay I will not keep you waiting so let's get going with the teams." Said Iruka.

"Team 1… Team 7 is Naruto Hyuuga,Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka gaining passive looks from both Naruto and Sasuke while Sakura shout out something about 'True love.'( the teams are still the same.)

Team 7 was alone as they sat in the room waiting for their sensei. Naruto was sleeping, Sasuke was…well he was staring at Naruto with a raised brow and Sakura was screeching about late sensei's or something like that. Naruto jerked awake when his ears twitched and he heared foot steps outside that were light. The door opened revealing a white haired man with his hitai-ate covering his eye. Naruto took action as he tossed a kunai and within a half of a second there were already a dozen of them heading for the man who barley dogded them. "I hate you." He said walking away with the three following behind. They finally met on the roof of the academy.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake I will be your jonin sensei now tell me your likes,dislikes,hobbies and dreams." He said with an eye smile.

"Why don't you start sensei so we know how to do it." Said Sakura causing them to look at her as if she had grown a second head. "Okay I am Kakashi Hatake I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…my dreams hmm… and hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Said Kakashi causing them all to sweatdrop.

"Okay you are next pinky." He said pointing at Sakura.

"I am Sakura Haruno not Pinky, I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes.) my hobbies are( looks at Sasuke and blushes.) and my dreams are (looks at Sasuke and blushes.)" is all she said.

"And dislikes?" he asked. "Ino pig and this guy." She said pointing at Naruto and all Naruto did was just give her the one finger salute.

"Okayyyy…you your next." He said and Sasuke just growled.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha I don't have likes and I have lots of dislikes, my hobbies are to train and my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man." He said causing Sakura to coo.

"Last but not least pale eyes." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto who just yawned.

"Well Scarecrow-san my name is Naruto Hyuuga I like training,sweet treats, my family and well hmmm… I dislike a lot of people, perverts, and fangirls… my hobbies are doing what I like and my dream well I have lots of dreams you cant expect me to recall every dream I have had all these past years." He said causing them to sweatdrop.

'Oh well I have a weak fangirl, an obsessed avenger and a really out of character Hyuuga… well im doomed.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay well tomorrow you will have your genin exam to see if you are ready to be a Genin." Said Kakashi causing Sasuke and Sakura to be in shock well Sasuke didn't show it much.

"B-but sensei we just did the Genin exam." She cried out.

"That was to see if you pass on to take the true Genin exam now meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 07:00 AM oh and don't eat if you don't want to puke." He said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Oh well see you tomorrow teammates." Said Naruto with an evil chuckle as he dispersed into water. Sasuke and Sakura both looked on in shock

**With Naruto.**

Naruto appeared in the Hyuuga compound being greeted by friendly smiles from all the other clan members that he met along the way. Naruto entered the main house and he bumped into Hinata. "Naruto-kun you came late father had thought that you had got into some trouble." She said causing Naruto to snicker. "Maybe but surely not so." He said with a grin. Hinata just giggled before walking off. Naruto walked to his room when he met up with his youngest sister. "Hanabi where you waiting on me?" he asked the little girl who bowed. "Hai Naruto-sama you promised to help me with the Jyuuken may I ask why you are 3 hours late?" she asked causing Naruto to think.

"Hmm well you see on my way home I met with a black cat so I was afraid that it might go through my legs so I had to go around the village to get here but then standing in my way was a mirror and I didn't want to break it I had to go around the village again, so when I went around I decided to take a shortcut through a shop but the shop sold umbrellas and all of them were open so I had to take the long way around, so I got home and talked to Hinata and now I am talking to you." He said taking a page from Kakashi's book as well as using an eyesmile.

This caused Hanabi to stare at him with a dumbfound expression and she had a sweatdrop "That is the biggest lie I have ever heared." She said leading the way to the training ground with Naruto following. "It's no lie I tell the truth." He said. "Liar." She yelled out.

"Hey I resent that." He cried out.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Okay guys this was the first chapter more things will be explained as the fic continues. now onto other matters i am Brian the brother of Risen Serpent 606. she is currently on a very long vacation so i will be taking over for her for a while so please bear with me. Different path might be continued it depends on her. Next chapter of this fic will be posted tomorrow please no flaming you do flame me i will have to snuff out your flame please reviews are much appreciated.**

**Anyways Brian is out peace.**

**R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innovative Hyuuga.

**Legend:**

"Stupid." normal talking

'Stupid.' normal thoughts.

**"Stupid." Summon talking/Bijuu talking/Jutsu**

**'Stupid." Summon thought/Bijuu thought.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time i do this i dont own Naruto or any other refrences that might come up and i only own my created jutsu and oc's.**

**Oh and thanks for the review Novrier i'll try slow the fic down.**

Chapter2: Bell test.

Naruto's mental alarm rang and he woke up and steped out of bed feeling refreshed. He did all his daily rituals and changed into his outfit. He made his bed and walked out of his room and ate breakfast that was made by Hinata he also grabbed an apple and he left the house with Hinata.

"Ano Naruto-kun shouldn't you be going to your team?" she asked her brother.

"My sensei will be arriving three hours late so I have some time to kill." He said and they walked untill Naruto dropped off Hinata at her teams meeting point greeting her teammates and sensei before leaving.

When Naruto arrived at training ground 7 he saw Sakura nagging Sasuke for a date. He chuckled causing them to look at him as he walked over to them. "My you two look rather…pale…no breakfast." He asked with a grin.

"What are you going on about?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow. "My you fell for Kakashi's deception and skipped out on breakfast that was stupid…what kind of ninja are you if you cant sense such simple deception." Naruto said as he slowly walked around the field fiddiling with the area, secretly placing traps without them knowing.

"What do you mean baka?" Sakura asked no screeched out. "Easy breakfast is the most important meal of the day without it you are unfocused,you cant fight, you are weak and slow it is like going into war with now weapons or knowledge." Naruto explained.

Causing them to facepalm themselves.

After three hours of Naruto setting up traps and Sakura bugging Sasuke, Kakashi finally arrived. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Ma ma sorry Im late im afraid I was lost on the path of life." Kakashi said with an eye smile rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Liar." She said.

"No I believe the path of life has many turns and curves one can get lost easily." Naruto said finally done with setting up his secret traps. "Why thank you Naruto for explaining to your colleagues about the path of life." Kakashi said with a hint of pride.

"Your welcome sensei." Naruto said.

"Okay now onto business with me I have two bells which you have to get if you want to pass and I have a timer that will ring in the afternoon." He explained showing them the items.

"But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura obiviously stated. "Yes Sakura I can see that, one of you will be sent back to the academy…now if you don't get a bell at the end of the day you will be tied to a post and watch us eat lunch, and I see at least one of you didn't fall for my deception." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto was healthy and energized unlike his teammates.

"the test starts…NOW!" he yelled out causing both Sakura and Sasuke to hide and Naruto just stood there. "You know you are supposed to hide." Said Kakashi.

"Do I have to?" asked Naruto with a raised brow. Kakashi though about it "No." he replied.

Naruto just smirked as he got into the Jyuuken stance and he dashed forward at Kakashi at blurring speeds. "His fast." Thought Kakashi as he could hardly see the blonde he blocked a palm thrust only to receive a kick to the gut. Kakashi leapt away from Naruto and dramaticaly pulled out an object from his pouch which turned out to be an orange book.

"**Kaminari shinkuu paamu**." Naruto whispered as he thrust his palm forward releasing a vacuum of lightning at Kakashi who had to roll to the side to avoid it. "Huh so I was right you are an out of character Hyuuga after all." Kakashi said with an eyesmile. "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**." Naruto yelled out as he shot out numerous fires that were bigger than the usual size of the technique.

Kakashi skillfully dodged and looked back to realize that the flames were hiding tomahawks instead of shuriken. "Never seen the technique used in way." Said Kakashi turning back to look at Naruto only to see said boy had vanished. "**Ranshinsho**." Whispered Naruto as he ran past Kakashi tapping the base of the brain stem causing Kakashi to fall face first into the dirt.

Naruto stood there waiting for Kakashi to stand up. Kakashi tried to stand up but noticed that when he moved his left leg his right arm moved instead. 'What the hell.' Kakashi thought.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**." Said Naruto as he blew out a torrent of water that took form of walls that were heading for the downed and confused Kakashi. Kakashi who had to exert a lot of chakra to get his body under control replaced himself with a clone.

'This kid aint playing.' Thought the jonin as he watched the blonde smirk before the signature veins of the Byakugan appeared. 'Ah fuck.' Kakashi thought as he saw the blonde vanish. "**Futon: Daitoppa**." Whispered Naruto behind Kakashi and Kakashi felt an incredible force of pressure slam onto his back sending him flying into the middle of the field.

Kakashi struggled to stand up but he did. "You are pushing me to the limits." Said Kakashi as he raised his hitai-ate revealing his transplanted Sharingan. Sasuke gasped as he saw a non Uchiha with the Sharingan.

"Ya know Kakashi-sensei I always found your technique the Raikiri fascinating so I always wanted to have a similar technique." Said Naruto as he pointed his right arm to the sky as the clouds started to form a ring above him turning dark and then all of a suddne lightning came striking down his arm. "**Shin Raiton: Shin Raikiri**." Naruto whispered as the lightning started arcing around his arm and in his hand was a 50 cm long 2 inches wide blade that was made of pure lightning. Kakashi's eye went wide as he could see that was pure lightning in his hand. 'Impossible someone his age creating such a difficult technique that should take over a decade to just pull off.' Thought Kakashi.

'W-What is that.' Thougth a wide eyed Sakura.

'what in the name of hell is that is that pure lightning.' Thought Sasuke as he marveled at the technique.

"This is my own version of the Raikiri the true lightning cutter." Said Naruto as he took off at increadible speeds dragging the lightning blade against the ground turning it into glass. In a split second he was already infront of Kakashi and slashing at him with the technique causing a large explosion to appear that could be seen and felt around the whole village.

The Hokage who has been watching the whole battle with the other jonin and some of the council members and when the explosion took place the crystal ball blew up. "Hiashi what kind of stuff have you been teaching that boy?" asked Inochi as he stared at the Hyuuga head. "I have only taught him the Jyuuken but to see a Hyuuga use such techniques is a first…and that last technique I have never heared of such a thing." Said Hiashi with a sense of pride.

"Troublesome blonde Hyuuga." Said Shikaku as he rubbed his temple. "He is an innovative and youthful Hyuuga." Said Gai as he took the nice guy pose.

**Back with team 7.**

Naruto jumped back as swarm of Kunai came at him. "Still alive…good." Said Naruto as he jumped into the trees and made numerous clones as he went to go look for his teammates.

Naruto found Sasuke with his body in the ground with only his neck and head visible. "Wow what happened to you…know what I don't even want to know." He said as he punched the ground around Sasuke causing it to crumble and collapse allowing Sasuke to get out of the hole.

"Thanks." Is all Sasuke mummbles. "Now let's find useless pinky." Naruto said as he took off to the branches with Sasuke following behind. They found the pathetic girl not too far and she was unconcious. "Wow I knew she was pathetic but this...even Hanabi can beat her and she is only 7." Naruto said with a hysterical laugh before slightly weezing. "Come on wake up miss pathetic." Said Naruto as he nudged her with his foot causing her jerk awake.

"Sasuke-kun your alive!" screeched Sakura as she ran to hug Sasuke Naruto gave her a reverse lariat making her flip around his arm and fall to her back and cry out in pain. "Listen blood blemish stop being so pathetic and listen, this whole test is about teamwork no fresh out of the academy genin can beat a jonin of Kakashi's caliber." Said the blonde Hyuuga as he surveyed the area with his Byakugan.

"Hn, but you were easily dominating him just now." Said Sasuke with respect. "I could do so because every day of my waking life I trained to protect my family." Said Naruto before he sat down. "Okay I have set numerous traps around the ground to distract him now all we have to do is work together." Said Naruto as he divised his plan.

Kakashi looked around for his students they were not where he had left them. He had to dodge a Kunai that flew past his head but as soon as it hit the tree behind him he heared a rop snap and when he looked up a gigantic log was about to fall ontop of him. He moved out of the way but was hit on the gut by a black metal ball that caused him to tumble. He stood up and looked to see Sakura running at him with clones of herself. She came at him with a kunai and Kakashi easily dogded but had to move out of the way and grab Sakura as Fireball came and scorched the area Kakashi was.

Kakashi was about to scold at the Uchiha when Sakura exploded sending him sliding across the field. Kakashi groggily stood up he saw Naruto standing across him with a smirk as his right arm was surrounded by a bronze goldish aura. "You might want to move." He said although Kakashi harldy heared him. Naruto in a burst of speed took off his arm in a lariat postion. As soon as the arm struck Kakashi's neck it felt like gravity had just decided to increase by ten fold. "**Rariatto dangan shotto!**" Naruto yelled out as he slammed his foot down and push his arm down causing Kakashi to drop to the floor hard creating. Naruto took the bells and tossed them to his teammates albeit one of them was completely useless.

"Y-You pass…" said a weak Kakashi with a thumbs up.

"Well I'll be seeing ya." Said Naruto as he walked away.

The two remaining members of team 7 watched as the Hyuuga walked down the field with the sunset above his head, Naruto stopped a small breeze going past him.

"You know this is very cheesy could you please stop looking at my back." Naruto said causing them to blush in embarrassment.

After a while Sakura decided to talk.

"H-Hey S-Sasuke-kun I was wondering would you go on a date with me?" Sakura asked only to get no reply, she turned to look at sasuke but he wasn't there.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was walking down the dirt road when an ANBU in a cat mask dropped next to him.

"Hello Neko-san how may I assist you?" asked Naruto as he smiled at the ANBU who although you couldn't see it smiled in return.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you." Said the ANBU.

"Ah fuck they know that im the one who busted Tora out shit." Naruto mummbled.

"WHAT! You busted Tora out, do you know how we suffered from trying to catch that demon." Neko cried out.

"Oh so he doesn't know good lets go." Naruto said as he vanished with Neko following.

They reached the Hokage's office with all the clan heads and some of the council members and there were most of the Jonin sensei's.

"I swear I didn't do it you gotta believe me im innocent I tell you innocent." Naruto cried out on his knees clasping his hands with fake tears running down his cheeks. They all sweatdroped.

"Ummm Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen causing Naruto to stand up right as if nothing happened.

"Oh you don't know good…sooooo what did you want me for?" asked Naruto with his usual demeanor.

"Naruto where did you learn all those techniques from?" asked Hiashi.

"From Hanabi." He said with a stoic exprssiong causing them all to facevault.

"You're talking about the begging and crying right?" Naruto asked causing them all to facepalm.

"Oh ohh you mean the one's I used to put Kakashi in the hospital…im confused Hiashi-san you havent seen me use them while training before?" Naruto asked causing Hiashi to think back at all those times.

**Flashback.**

Hiashi was drinking tea in his study enjoying the peace and relaxation untill he heared a loud buzzing sound. He sighed before standing up and walking to the training field where he saw Naruto's arm covered in electricity.

"Do you mind keeping it down." He yelled out causing Naruto to jump in shock and accidently stab his knee and he screamed in pain.

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Sorry." Naruto wheezed out.

Hiashi smiled before walking back into his study never noticing Naruto crying in pain on the ground.

Hinata quickly rushed to her brother's aid.

**End of flashback.**

"Ohhhhh." Hiashi stated with realization.

"Can I like you know go already?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course my boy." Said Hiruzen.

Naruto gave a two finger salute before dispersing into a burst of water.

Naruto appeared in his room and decided to take a shower. He was in the shower whistling a merry tune.

"Naruto-sama when will we be training?" asked the very familiar voice of Hanabi. Naruto slowly turning his head and looked at Hanabi with comicaly wide eyes while Hanabi stood there just blinking, Naruto then screemed like a little girl before covering himself with the shower curtain.

"Hanabi what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was looking for you Naruto-sama." Said Hanabi innocently.

"Look Hanabi I'll talk to you when im done with my shower okay." He said and she nodded before walking out.

'What is up with her… I didn't corrupt her to that point who did.' He wondered with a chill running down his spine.

**Somewhere with Hanabi.**

"Got the picture you wanted." Said Hanabi as she handed a picture of a naked Naruto to a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you Hanabi here's your reward." Said the figure as it gave Hanabi a scroll.

"All the candy you could think of." Said the figure before giving of a feminen giggle.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**Rariatto dangan shotto: Bullet shot lariat**

**B-ranked jutsu created by Naruto after hearing about the Raikages lariat attack he decided to make his own where he covers his arm in doton chakra giving it a bronze glow the impact is devastating as it can easily break someones bones and turn them into pulp.**

**Shin Raiton: Shin Raikiri: True lightning release: true lightning cutter.**

**S-ranked jutsu created by Naruto after learning about Kakashi's Raikiri but this Raikiri of Naruto is more powerful but hard to control as Naruto can only keep it active for 14 seconds, he still needs to train in using it.**

**Kaminari shinkuu paamu: Lightning vacuum palm a version of the vacuum palm created by Naruto. he pumps lightning chakra into his palm and sends it out creating a vacuum of lightning that could fry someone in seconds.**

**yeah i know i made it seem that Naruto is super strong well number one he doesnt slack off when he trains and Kakashi was holding back by a mile.**

**Okay anyways peace out oh and it's any easy guess on who is the figure talking to Hanabi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Innovative Hyuuga. Chapter3: to the waves.

"Innovative Hyuuga has eye's on the target…get it Byakugan eyes hehehe." Sounded the voice of Naruto in their earcoms.

"Pink Banshee in position and I hate you Naruto." Responded the pink haired Banshee known as Sakura.

"Duffy Duck in position and I'll kill you Naruto." Responded Sasuke.

"perverted scarecrow checking in…go!" Kakashi commanded.

As the positioned Sasuke and Sakura went to attack the cat they saw the cat was in Naruto's arms. Naruto walked past them.

"Innovative." He whispered in their ears before laughing heading for the Hokage tower.

They found Kakashi sitting on a bench with his orange book in hand.

"You big cheat you weren't even in position!" Sakura screeched out pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"I was in position im a jonin for a reason."

They made their way to the Hokage tower where they delivered the poor cat to it's owner who had hugged it to death as soon as she was out Naruto sighed.

"I feel for that cat." He said and they all nodded.

"Now for your next mission you have to weed out the garden of and-" but before the aged Kage could finish talking Naruto sighed out loud.

"Oldman for these past 3 months we have been doing damn D-rank missions and if I have to paint another house I will paint it a neon orange and place a sign that says 'Please kill me' and I'll be laughing throught out the whole thing with a devious look on my face." The Hyuuga stated.

"I agree with the mission thing not the whole paint thing." Sasuke stated awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah." The ever so brave Sakura proclaimed.

"Now listen hear your just fresh out of the academy genin you cant expect a C-rank mission just yet." Stated Iruka with an authorative tone.

"It's alright Iruka I have a mission for them." Said the Hokage as he went through mission scrolls untill he found one labeled C.

"Ah here it is a C-rank mission, you must escort and guard a bridge builder as he builds his bridge in Nami no kuni, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah it is." Naruto said causing the rest of the team to nod.

"Okay bring Tazuna in."

An oldman walked in with a jug of Sake.

"These kid's are supposed to protect me what a joke they look like they can't hold their own in an arm wrestling match." He said with a chuckle only to hear his jug break and spill it's contents onto the floor. He looked back to see a tanto lodged into the wall. He was wide eyed as he stared at the blond.

"Ah fuck I was aiming for his dick." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto don't kill the client, anyways we'll meet up at the gate at 09:00AM tomorrow." He said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto retrieved his tanto before he vanished in a burst of water which got his teammates wet.

"I hate him." Sakura growled out.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto arrived home and packed all the things he might need for the mission in a scroll before he changed into some casual wear which consisted of a white sweatshirt with black stripes and it was black along the under arms, it had the Hyuuga symbol on the shoulder. He wore black cargo shorts with white plaid pattern. He wore black sandals and he replaced his hitai-ate for a white beanie.

"Now I should get a snack." He told himself as he exited the house and took to the streets of Konoha. He entered Ichiruka ramen and ordered his usual order of four bowls.

"So Naruto-kun hows life been treating you?" asked Ayame as she leaned over the counter.

"It depends on which aspect of life we are talking about." He said as he swallowed some the last of his ramen.

"How's being a ninja like?" she asked.

"to be blunt boring so far, only doing D-rank missions is making me regret becoming one in the first place but at least tomorrow we'll be doing our first C-rank mission." He said.

"Well I need to be going see you late Ayame-chan." He said as he paid for his meal and walked out of the stand. He bumped into someone he could tell by the impact that it was a female but when he turned to face who it is the person was already inside the ramen stand. He shrugged his shoulders before he headed to his next destination.

"YOUR YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!" shouted the annoying voice of Gai.

"HAI SENSEI!" replied his mini me.

"Why do I still put up with this?" Tenten asked herself.

"Naruto would be chasing those two with a pack of wolves just to see how fast they can run." Neji said with a chuckle.

"Awww you guys, your making me blush." Said a voice they knew all too well.

They looked above them to see Naruto sitting on a branch right above them while swinging his legs.

"Naruto im glad you came to visit but what are you doing here?" Tenten asked her secret crush which no one should know about.

"I was bored and I decided to visit my favourite team." He replied as he jumped off the branch and stood next to them.

"Lee look who has come to visit us." Gai said as they walked to the group of three.

"My Youthful rival what brings you here?" Lee asked.

"I was bored and decided to come and visit." Naruto elborated.

"How about a spar my youthful rival?" Lee requested.

"Sure why not." Naruto shrugged as they went to the middle of the field.

Naruto took up the Jyuuken stance while Lee took the Goken. Both took in deep breaths before dashing at each other.

Lee went for a powerful fist that would of taken Naruto's head off if he didn't intercept the fist by ducking under it and palming the green clad boy on the elbow and rolling behind him. Lee felt his arm go limp for a while before it could move again. Naruto smirked as Lee returned it with his shiny grin. They dashed at each other again this time Naruto wouldn't let up on his attacks as he kept on thrusting his palms out in attempt to strike lee who kept on dodging. Lee vanished as soon as he got an opportunity and appeared behind Naruto.

"**Konoha Reppu**!" Lee exclaimed as he sweeped Naruto off his feet from behind. Naruto fell flat on his back but he rolled out of the way as lee tried to connect with a spining heel kick. "Not bad Lee." Naruto stated before he vanished as well and appeared directly infront of Lee and grabbed the boys arm before palming him on the chest with his free hand causing the boy bend over in pain, Naruto didn't stop there as he let go of the boys arm and he performed a back flip kicking Lee on the forehead sending him sailing backwards onto the ground.

He waited for Lee to stand up who perfomed kick-up, and dashed for Naruto before jumping into the air and performed a flying kick.

"**Dynamic entry**!" Lee yelled out as he headed straight for Naruto who readyed himself and as soon as Lee's foot was in range he grabbed it and used the Genin's momentum against him as he rotated with the boy in hand and let go of him launching him into the air before appearing above him with his arm cocked back.

"**Hakke Kuushou**!" Naruto yelled out as he thrust his palm forward sending a strong force that crashed Lee into the ground creating a small crater. Naruto landed on the ground with a graceful decent.

"Your not dead are you?" Naruto asked as he approached the crater only for Lee to jump out and sucker punch Naruto sending him sliding across the field.

"Lucky strike." He said as he stood up dusting himself.

They grinned at each other preparing for one more final attack. Lee jumped into the air performing a spinning Kick and Naruto aimed a fist at Lee's chest. Lee's foot connected with Naruto's neck and Naruto's fist connected with Lee's chest, before he opened the fist into a palm which threw the green clad boy backwards as well as sending Naruto flying to the side. After a few minutes both boys started to move as they stood up with Lee clutching his chest and Naruto clutching the side of his neck.

"Good match Lee." Said the blonde Hyuuga as he cracked his neck.

"It was very youthfyl." Lee replied.

"You two werent serious were you?" Tenten asked.

"Why would we be serious this was just for fun." The blonde replied.

"Well I have to get going." Naruto said as he vanished in a burst of water.

He appeared in his room where he proceeded to take a shower eat dinner with the family before heading for sleep.

**Next day.**

Naruto woke up because of his mental alarm and he stretched before doing his daily rituals before dressing in his ninja attire only with a different colour scheme. The shirt was a black,grey and white camo design, the ANBU vest was ash grey, his pants were grey and his wrappings were navy blue and his hitai-ate was now on a black cloth. His sash was white. He also now sported a red scroll.

Naruto ate some breakfast before leaving the house and heading for the gates but not before buying some pocky and a month supply of ramen in his standards that is like a 3 month supply. He reached the gates being the first one there. He decided to hop onto one of the trees and he hid in the foliage of leaves.

After 3 minutes Sasuke arrived brooding as usual and not too far away Sakura arrived like love sick puppy then finaly Kakashi arrived with Tazuna.

"WHERE IS THAT BAKA!?" the Banshee screeched out. Naruto had a devious plan as he silently jumped off the tree and landed in between Sasuke and Sakura with his hands on their shoulders.

"Boo." He whispered causing Sakura to fall in shock and fear.

"Hahahaha." Naruto laughed out as the Banshee just realized what happened.

"YOU BAKA!" she cried out trying to punch but she froze from his glare.

"My threat still lingers Haruno." Naruto said with a ice cold tone before she nodded and hid behind Kakashi.

"Now, now Naruto don't threaten your teammates." Kakashi said.

"Okay lets roll." Kakashi stated as they took to the road.

**A FEW HOURS LATER-UKNOWN PATH TO NAMI NO KUNI.**

Naruto was bored out of his misery so far they had not encountered anything. Naruto then noticed something strange a puddle in a place that hasn't seen rain in a few weeks, funny aint it. 'That is a very weak Genjutsu.' Naruto thought and he saw Kakashi tell him to just ingnore it for now.

Once they went past the puddle two men jumped out of it and wrapped a chain around Kakashi splitting him in half. This caused Sakura,Sasuke and Tazuna to be in shock while Naruto took action.

"1 down 4 to go." Gozu stated.

"**Hakke Hasangeki**!" Naruto exclaimed as he thrust both of his palms forward sending an invincible wave of Chakra towards the brothers sending them crashing into a tree that fell over from the force.

Naruto crossed his fingers and in a puff of smoke a clone of himself appeared.

The brothers finaly stood up in pain as they groaned. They noticed that their chain had snapped from the force of chakra as well.

"Your in our field of division." Naruto stated as he and his clone both activated their Byakugan and stood in the Jyuuken stance.

They both vanished in an instance each of the Naruto's striking their own targets.

"2 palm, 4 palm, 6 palm, 12 palm, 16 palm, 22 palm, 32 palm, 46 palm, 55 palm."

"**8 Triagrams: 64 palms**!" Naruto shouted out as both Naruto's thrust their palms for a final attack stricking both on the heart sending them flying a dozen feet back…dead.

Naruto bumped fist with his clone before it dispersed. Naruto made his way to the dead brothers.

"Wait the demon brothers? What would they want with a bridge builder unless Zabuza wants the bridge builder but why would he want Tazuna unless he was hired…Gato…" Naruto said as he turned to Tazuna with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh Tazuna Gato wouldn't be hunting for your head would he?" Naruto asked causing the said man to start sweating bullets.

Kakashi decided to step out the bushes while still reading his perverted book.

"Wow im impressed Naruto you figured it out faster than I did." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Kind of easy if you think about, Gato deals water transporting and Nami no kuni hasn't been heared of in a while along with how Gato has been making so much money and if Tazuna here were to build a bridge trading would be available allowing money and production to come in and putting Gato out of business so Gato would pull a stunt such as hiring a ninja such as Zabuza who could easily assassinate Tazuna." Naruto explained causing them to marvel at how easy he figured it out.

"Now Tazuna when were you going to tell us all this?" asked Kakashi turning to the man who began to tell them his sob story.

"It depends on you guys do you want to continue the mission?" asked their sensei.

"Well if I were to turn back now I would be bored and well Gato does deserve a knife to the skull." The blonde said with a shrug.

"I agree I'll continue the mission." Sasuke said.

"Y-Yeah me too." The ever so brave Sakura said.

"Well your in luck Tazuna we'll carry on with the mission." Said Kakashi he noticed Naruto cutting the heads of the dead brothers off before sealing them and burning their bodies.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**That was chapter 3 not my best work but it tries. Anyways anyone who can guess correctly who was talking to Hanabi and bumped into Naruto at Ichiruka's will be able to select one more girl for Naruto but please anyone but Sakura and Hinata seeing how she is his sister in this fic. Heck it can even be a gender bender for all I care, but only for characters that we havent seen in the fic so far.**

**Yes Naruto does have the Kyuubi in him he will make his debut probably in chapter 5 or 6. And I'd like to give a shout out to Novier for all the advice on the fic. Reviews are much appriciated and no flaming please. Now anyways I am out peace.**

**R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Innovative Hyuuga.

This is not a chapter im sorry for not updating latley but my Laptop was on the fritz as it kept on repeating the splash screen. But now it's fixed anyways seriously thanks for the reviews.

Now I'd seriously surprised no one has been able to guess who is the female who keeps stalking Naruto. If you were to read the last chapter where I state that you can choose anyone to be Naruto's next girl read carefully and go read my profile there is something that my sister stated on the profile that is a give away on who is stalking Naruto.

Now here is another question I am planning on writing a fic here are the 3 ideas I have.

Seven shades flame: Narutos parents are alive and he has a sister it's the usual neglect fics but what if Naruto had an ability that granted him control over seven kinds of fire

Red is for anger and wrath, Green is for calm and vitality, Blue is for ocean and arctic, Purple is for Darkness and death, Orange is for the phoenix that rose from the ashes, Black is for the flames of Amaterasu the forever flames and White is for the flame of Kami the flames of all that is holy and pure…Seven shades flame…a gift only blessed on the forsaken ones, the forgotten ones…the Child of prophecy.

This aint no high school:

Naruto has always been special he grew up all alone and he had a unique ability allowing him to control all the elements, one day he gets an invatation to an academy for gifted children he takes up the offer and he finds himself on an island which has a large school that takes up 70 percent of the island and everyone attending the school has powers almost similar to his.

"Naurto-san give me the answer to this question." Said Miss Shizune as she gave a stern stare to her student.

Naruto stared at the board and saw the question.

'Who first founded Konoha academy?'

'Holy fuck I don't know this I've only been here for like a week shit…'

"Ummm…holy shit what's that outside the window!" Naruto yelled out and everyone in class looked out to see nothing and when they turned back to Naruto he was gone.

'Yesss…I made it.' Naruto though in relief as he walked down the hallway before he bumped into something soft.

"Wow so soft like a pillow…two pillows…two moundish firm pillows…what am I grabbing." He said to himself before looking up to meet up face to face with the headmaster Tsunade and he had his hands on her breasts. He screamed before jumping backwards and gulping loud seeing the glare from Tsunade ment death.

Ash,fire and smoke:

Naruto after stumbling into a ruined building in the Red light district of Konoha Naruto finds an orange orb floating in mid-air. It gave off a blazing hot tempreture. Naruto being the curious child he is reaches for the orb and one he grabs it he feels pain like no other as if he were thrown into the sun. he passes out and when he wakes up everything around him has turned into ash with ocassional orange glow. He looks at his arms to see they were ash as well but solid like they normaly were. His whole body was like that and his eyes,hair and mouth were a burning orange.

"What the hell." Naruto whispered before he started to burn and become fire and he didn't even feel it, he was like a humanoid walking fire as he tried to relax he started to change again this time he was slowly turning into smoke.

'Is this a Bloodline?' he asked himself.

Anyways those are the fic's the one with the most picks I will post. Anyways im looking for a Beta anyone can help me on that It would be very much appreciated.

Next chapter for Innovative Hyuuga will be posted on the 7th of April.

Thanks and see ya peace.


	5. Chapter 4: meeting of demons

Innovative Hyuuga. Chapter4: Meeting of demons.

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner but i have been busy and brainstorming on fic ideas sorry for keeping you guys waiting on with the show.**

We see the group walking down the cold path near Nami no kuni all filled with questions in their heads.

'How did he get so strong.' Thought the last Uchiha well third last.

'He's stronger then Sasuke-kun how is that possible he didn't go to the academy?' thought a seriously oblivious Sakura.

'Huh Naruto seemed to take killing two men so casually as if it was like spelling the word happy.' Kakashi thought while his nose was shoved into his book.

'Huh the kid aint so bad he can probably take down Gato and his men.' Thought the aged bridge builder Tazuna.

'Hope Hanabi isnt lingering in my room.' Thought our favourite Hyuuga as he looked around the vacinity with his Byakugan.

"N-N-Naruto h-how did you g-get so strong?" Sakura decided to ask stuttering like a glorified Hinata. Naruto didn't need to even stare at her with his Byakugan active he could already see her although he was at the front of the group.

"Well that is an easy question to answer…simple I trained maybe you should try doing it as well you might become useful instead of being pathetic as you are currently." Naruto said in his casual tone causing Sakura to be at the verge of tears.

"Now, now Naruto that was a bit harsh you didn't have to say it like that." Kakashi stated although he agreed with his blonde student.

"Oh please sensei I will not sugar coat it, she is pathetic when it comes to the field of being a ninja, she wears perfume that is strong enough to grab the attention of enemies, I've seen one of the Inuzuka canine's feed on a bone that has more meet than her and she is weezing for air hardly keeping up with us fuck not even Tazuna is tired yet and he is just an aged civilian, overall she is useless…need I continue?" Naruto asked without a care in the world.

They all cringed at the words he used to describe Sakura who was now tearing up like no man's business. They all agreed at what Naruto said but that was a little bit harsh, but they couldn't blame Naruto there is no sugar coating in the Shinobi world.

Kakashi sighed not knowing what to do with his team. Sasuke was anti-social, Sakura was weak and Naruto although strong didn't exactly have people skills.

"There, there Sakura don't cry Naruto didn't mean what he said he was cruedly joking, right Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a slight glare that didn't effect Naruto at all.

"As I your glare could shift a mountain it has no affect on me, what I said was all true." He said Naruto.

Not many people could tell but Sasuke was laughing out loud in his head like there was no tomorrow. When he was placed into this team he thought it would be dull and boring but with Naruto in the team it was just fun and simple.

Kakashi just gave up at trying to scold at his student seeing how it didn't even make him flinch. He went back to cheering up his pink haired student.

**FEW HOURS LATER.**

They had reached a boat with some friend of Tazuna who had helped them cross the river while the gawked at the bridge well except for Naruto,Kakashi and Tazuna himself. They got off the boat and bid farewell to the boatman before taking off to their route.

They walked in tense silence that was thick enough to be cut by a blade. Only sounds heared were the shuffling of feet, nervouse coughs and animals around the forest. Naruto spotted something coming from the right it was coming at high speeds.

"DUCK!" he yelled out and they all dropped to the floor except for Naruto who bent backwards and pulled off a Matrix motion. They all heared a deep thud and looked to a large blade wedged into a tree next to them with a shirtless man standing atop it.

"Dude you should seriously wear a shirt it is cold out here, I mean it wouldn't do well for your reputation if word got out that you caught a cold just because you didn't wear a shirt." Naruto ranted causing Zabuza to gain a tick mark above his eye.

"Would you shut up." Zabuza cried out casuing Naruto to just grin.

"awww did I get the big bad wolf mad…eh you mad Zabuza you mad?" Naruto kept on annoying the Kiri Nuke-nin.

'This brat his pushing my buttons I would so like to cleave him in half, but I have to look calm and controlled.' Thought Zabuza as he tried to keep his cool.

"Since the blonde is done I'd like to talk, anyways I've come for the oldman now hand him over so I wont have to kill you all." Zabuza tried to act menacing.

"You know your not that menacing without eyebrows, right now I cant tell your expression are angry,happy,sad or are you just neutral?" Naruto asked with a devlish grin.

"Grrrrr, that's it im going to cleave you in half." Zabuza growled out as he jumped off the blade grabed it and made a mad dash for Naruto who pulled out his Wakizashi. He also took off heading to clash with ex-kiri-nin.

The two met up halfway in a clash of blades. Both parcitipants didn't let the other gain an advantage. Both grinned before jumping away from each other.

"This is one gutsy student you have here Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"Stand back and watch Tazuna as I deal with Zabuza." Said the cyclops.

Naruto just rolled his eye's before vanishing from sight while a thick mist took over the area. Sakura and Sasuke surrounded their client. Kakashi pulled up his Hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan.

"Ah im so honored that the great Copy Ninja Kakashi is willing to use the Sharingan on me." Zabuza sarcasticly stated.

"Give it up Zabuza you know you wont win." Kakashi tried to intimidate Zabuza who just chuckled.

"Even with your great Sharingan you arent able to see me." Said Zabuza with a smug look on his face.

"Naruto can you see him?" Kakashi yelled out only to receive no response.

'Where is he.'

Naruto on the other hand was sitting cross legged on a tree watching his captive struggle to free themselves from his bindings.

"You know if you keep struggling like that those wire's are going to cut into you like you're a stick of butter." Naruto told his captive who glared at him.

"A beautiful face like yours does not suit a scowl." The Hyuuga said causing the captive to blush.

"So tell me you and Zabuza are a team…why?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-sama saved me from a world of hatred and lonelyness." She said.

"Oh you wouldn't be in the possesion of a Kekkei genkai would you?" asked the blonde causing his victim to gasp in shock. 

"So you do that means it had to do with something involving the Bloodline purge in Kiri." The blonde surveyed.

"…Your right…when I was young I live with my mother and father in a quiet village, one day I discovered that I could freeze water just by channeling my chakra through it, I showed my mother who scolded at me and told me never to do it again, but sadly my father had seen what I did and he came with a mob killing my mother and before they killed me I felt a surge of cold air and when I opened my eyes, there were large spikes of ice that killed everyone in the mob while protecting me…I later lived in the streets untill Zabuza-sama found me and trained me." Said the captive.

"So what is your name?" asked the captive.

"Me well im Naruto Hyuuga and you are?" he asked.

"Haku." Is all she said.

"Nice to meet you Haku, I would release you from my binds but seeing you are the partner of Zabuza I can't do that." Naruto said and Haku nodded.

They watched the fight go on while the two told each other about themselves sharing stories untill Kakashi was trapped by Zabuza in a orb of water.

Naruto sighed as he got off the tree and headed for the lake walking on it's surface. He faced Zabuza with a bored expression.

"Been wondering where you ran off to, gaki." Zabuza said with a grin.

"Here, there and so." Naruto replied as he pulled out his wakizashi and poured some wind chakra on it. He slashed it horizontaly and the effect was a blade made of wind flying straight at him. Zabuza's eyes went wide before he released Kakashi and dodged the blade.

"Your not so bad for a gaki." Said Zabuza.

"Your not so bad for a lonely old man." Said Naruto causing Zabuza to growl in anger.

"I'll leave this to you Kakashi." Naruto said before he vanished again.

Sakura and Sasuke were watching on in awe, they realised that they were far from being strong enough to go up against the Naruto, Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Who would of thought that gaki could hold off Zabuza." Tazuna said causing both to nod.

Naruto appeared next to Haku again and they watched Zabuza and Kakashi perform the same jutsu, before Kakashi used a jutsu that washed Zabuza away and slamming him into a tree.

"I think this is your part Haku." Naruto said as he cut his bindings releasing Haku, she stood there watching him with suspision before she vanished and appeared on a tree next to Zabuza where she threw some senbon that struck him on the side of the neck 'killing' him.

"Thank you for dealing with him we have been after him for a long time." Said Haku as she grabbed Zabuza's body.

"Shouldn't you deal with him here?" asked Kakashi.

"There are young one's here I fear to scar them." Said Haku as she vanished with Zabuza. They all stood there in silence untill Naruto jumped down from the tree he was sitting on.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"I was sleeping." Naruto bluntly replied as he walked over Kakashi who just fall to his face. Naruto poked him with his foot.

"Your not dead are you?" Naruto asked and Kakashi gave a pained moan.

"Good, he's just unconcious." Naruto said as he lifted Kakashi over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatos.

"How far is it to your home oldman?" Naruto asked.

"Not far from here." He replied leading the way, with Naruto following while the other two Genin stood in silence before they ran after them.

The trip to Tazuna's home was uneventful except for the times they were bugging Naruto on how he became so powerful.

"For the last time I trained with a purpose that's how I became strong." He said and they saw a two story house close to a lake. They had walked until they reached the door of the house where Tazuna knocked and the door opened revealing a young and beautiful woman. She had long blue-coloured hair that was up to her shoulder blades. She had dark eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and collar bening red in colour and she wore a dark blue skirt.

"Oh father your back." She said giving Tazuna a hug.

"Yes and I'm back with some Ninja." He said introducing the Konoha shinobi to her.

"Yo, where can I place the dead weight?" Naruto asked motioning to Kakashi.

"Oh there's a spare bedroom upstairs first one on the right." she said and he bowed in a show of thanks before walking in and heading upstairs and walking into the spare bedroom he tossed Kakashi down on the hard wooden floor.

"There you go, sweet dreams." Naruto sarcasticly remarked as he walked out of the room and closing the door. He went down the stairs and saw his teammates talking with Tsunami.

"I'll be going to the woods, to relax." Naruto said as he was about to walk out but he was stopped by Sakura.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do?" She asked causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well your stronger than both of us so you should be in charge when Kakashi-sensei is out of comission." She said and Sasuke nodded even thought it was hard for him to admit it.

"I don't know protect them or something, better yet both of you should train, call me when Kakashi is awake." Naruto said as he walked out the door and disappearing into the forest.

**End of chapter4.**

**Yeah I know this ain't my best work and I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while, yeah I had struck a writers block for this chapter mo leithscéal a ghabháil that is my apologies in my native tongue go Ireland yet again.**

**Anyways yes Haku is female, and your like she gave too much information to an enemy, Naruto has a trust worthy vibe, and yes Haku is going to be part of the harem you can vote for the other five girls on my poll. The only reason Naruto could beat Zabuza was because he rilled him up so he would be sloppy. Those fic ideas I posted are just prototypes I'm improving them so they can be more exciting and original. **

**If you want to know anything about the fic PM me**

**R &amp; R.**

**R &amp; R **

**The ascending Dragon is now going to bed. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 5

Innovative Hyuuga.

Chapter5: Childhood.

**This to my favorite reviewer Novrier, I made Naruto a jerk and arrogant for a reason which will all be explained in this chapter, this will explain some of his childhood as well so you can get an insight.**

**Now onwards with the fic.**

Naruto reached the deepest part of the forest where he sat down against a tree. As he sat down he reviewed his career as a shinobi since he joined the team.

"I never even wanted to be a damn shinobi." Naruto said to himself as he gave a deep sigh.

"**Would you stop killing yourself kit.**" He heared the voice of his companion deep within his mind.

"What makes you think I'm killing myself?" Naruto asked back.

"**I'm no idiot this is the month Tsubasa died.**" Kyuubi said and Naruto gave a sad sigh at the mention of that name. Tsubasa was his mother, she raised him and Hinata and only raised Hanabi until the age of 2.

"Huh, you read me like an open book." Naruto stated.

"**I'm inside you kit I know everything that's going on.**" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she is disappointed at me." Said Naruto staring at the clouds which had started to darken.

"It's about to rain, good no one can see me cry." He said with a sad smile.

"**Kit she isn't disappointed in you she is disappointed in what you have become, someone who doesn't care about his teammates, someone who thinks he is better than everyone, someone who disobeys orders. She would of given you a beating of a life time if she were still alive. Kit shinobi are supposed to trust their teammates and obey their superiors. You say you never wanted to be a shinobi remember the past and you'll see you wanted to be one.**" The Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked back to when he was still young the day he made a promise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 YEARS AGO.**

We see a young 9 year old Naruto walking in the surrounding forest of Konoha with his mother, and two sisters. A five year old Hinata and a 2 year old Hanabi who was walking sluggishly.

They were all wearing Kimino's except for Naruto who wore a black yukita. They were laughing and smiling.

"So Naru-chan what kind of ninja do you want to be?" asked Tsubasa with a sweet smile.

"I want to be a ninja that protects his people, and most of all protects his family." He shouted out with a large smile.

Tsubasa smiled even more as she hugged her son in a tight embrace.

"I'm sure you will be a powerful and good ninja Naru-chan." Said Tsubasa causing Naruto to blush at the praise.

"Yeah Naru-neechan is going to be awesome ninja." Hinata said some of her words were gibberish, what can you say she was still five and learning.

Hanabi giggled as she said incomplete sentence.

"Nawuto, nwi-swan." She said.

And they all laughed at the cute scene.

Tsubasa stopped laughing as she felt the presence of four men in the area all ranging at jonin level. Four men dressed in a strange black ANBU uniform with a blank mask.

"W-What do you want?" asked Tsubasa as she activated her Byakugan which Naruto copied and activated his as well as Hinata.

"Your death." Said one of the men who seemed to be the leader.

Tsubasa freezed in fear. These men are here to kill her and her children, she won't let that happen.

She dashed at the first man who anticipated her strike and ducked it, and he sent his own punch which Tsubasa slapped away and struck his shoulder, shutting it down. The man looked at his shoulder before turning back at her and charing yet again. Tsubasa was so distracted by the leader that she didn't notice one of the men sneak up behind her weak spot and shove his tanto in her back.

She gritted her teeth in pain as she coughed out blood.

"K-Kaasan." Naruto and Hinata cried out.

Tsubasa looked back at here children seeing fear written all over their face. Her fire lit up again she wouldn't let them get hurt.

She spun around and struck the man with a powerful palm to the chest, imploding his heart from the foreign chakra that invaded his body. He dropped down dead his body incinerating.

She quickly dodged one of the strikes from one of the remaining men, and struck him on the abdomen sending him back hunched over. She noticed by the coner of her eye that one of the men were about attack her children. She rushed at him and struck him with a double palm to the back sending him launching forward and over her children, his spine snapped from the impact of his landing killing him.

She dodged a tanto strike which grazed her shoulder. She gritted her teeth even more they were threatening to snap.

She glared at the man before engaging in a deadly dance with him which lasted for a minute before she got the upper hand and forced a palm that struck him on the forehead destroying his brain. Like his other companions he too decinitigrated. There was only the leader left who gave a gesture with his fingers and 4 more men appeared.

She gave a tired sigh as she grabbed the wound on her back.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled out.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I'll be alright." She said through a pained tone.

The four men all attacked at once slashing at her with their tanto's. She kept on dodging the slashes before one caught her on the abdomen and arm. She screamed in pain. One more strike swept across her cheek.

Naruto froze as he saw his mother getting slashed by the blades and he was too weak to even move and help her. A single tear ran down from his eye.

"K-Kaa-san." He whispered as he felt Hinata hug on tightly to his leg as well as Hanabi. he looked at them and saw the fear written across their faces.

'B-But I have to protect my family if I want to be the best ninja.' He thought as he gained determination in his eyes. He pulled out a kunai that he always carried around. He threw it with such great force it looked invisible to the naked eye. The kunai struck one of the man who didn't expect it right through the throat killing him. The others stared on at their dead comrade.

This gave Tsubasa enough time to capipitalize and spin around creating a rotating dome of chakra which blew them away killing one who landed in a weird angle snapping his neck.

The other two landed on their feet suffering minor injuries.

They ran forward in sync and they vanished. They appeared above Tsubasa Tanto's ready to stab her but what they didn't expect was Naruto to appear above them as well and kick them both above the heads distorting them and sending them crashing to the hard ground.

Tsubasa launched herself at the two downed men before stricking them on the backs multiple times killing them. Tsubasa smiled as she hugged her children who all cried except Naruto's whose eyes had lost their brightness after killing a man.

Tsubasa stopped moving and her children wondered why until a tanto burst through her heart area. She looked down at the blade then back to her children.

"I…love…you." She said before falling forwards a puddle of blood forming under her.

Naruto's world shattered as his vision became blurry as he watched the man walk forwards ready to kill them. He felt a voice which was just a whisper that grew louder until it was a shout.

"**FIGHT BACK!"** he heared the voice yell and he was filled with new energy and he felt increadible power envelop him. Naruto was covered in red chakra his Byakugan took on a blood red and a small slitted pupil appeared in them. His whisker marks grew sharper and wilder, as well as his hair. His nails became claws and his incisors became sharper and longer.

"I'll **KILL YOU!"** Naruto shouted as he vanished and appeared right behind the man and gave him a sharp kick to the back. The man stumbled forward before Naruto appeared infront of him and kicked him on the chest again sending him skidding back.

Naruto dashed forward palm ready, and he struck the disoriented man on the gut causing him to hunch over, Naruto then performed a backflip kicking him on the forehead, sending falling back. Naruto landed on all fours as he off a snarl.

The man slowly stood up coughing out some blood that fell down from behind his mask.

He dashed forward with Naruto following as well, they met up halfway with the mans tanto grazing Naruto's side while Naruto struck him with a palm to the chest. They stood like that for a while before the man screamed first time in his entire career, as blood erupted from his back and they saw pieces of his heart fly out. He fell forward revealing the gaping hole on his back showing only small bits of his hear remaining.

Naruto fell to his knees as his features returned to normal, and he felt the adrenaline leave him. He looked to see the man and he vomited at the sight. The man like his comrades started to incinerate. Naruto sloly crawled to his mother. He turned her over trying to wake her up.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, KAA-SAN!" he yelled out tears rushing down his face, as rain poured down mixing with his tears. His little sisters were also weeping by their mothers side.

Hiashi came into the scene with some other clan memebers. He froze seeing his dead wife and his children crying over her. He looked around to see blood around the area, he also saw slowly incinerating bodies and he could tell they were responsible for this.

Hiashi ran over to his children and hugged them all, he noticed Naruto's eyes had lost their brightness.

'What happened here.' He thought as he saw blood on Naruto's person.

Some ANBU had arrived as well escorting the children to the hospital for check ups, they were okay except for Naruto whose mental state wasn't in order after killing 2 men at such an age. They had tried to treat him but something was a miss.

From there Naruto had changed growing cold to all those that weren't part of the Hyuuga clan except for a select few. He had abonded the Jyunken for a whole two years deciding to learn a different taijutsu, and he decided to be the first Hyuuga to utalize ninjutsu, and not rely on the Jyunken only. He then went back to trying to master the Jyunken which he was almost there. Hiashi had worried for his son, he hardly sat with them and they would probably only see him once a week. There was a period where he had vanished for a year and a half, where he said he hunted down missing nin for expierence and searching for the person that ordered those men to kill Tsubasa.

He came back differently, sarcastic, rude and well different but he still loved his son. He had forced his son to become a shinobi so he can associate with people his age so he can loosen up a little. But we see how that ended up.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Naruto was now shedding tears at the memory.

"I promised to protect my family, and that is what I'm going to do, I'm going to be a powerful and good ninja, that will protect his fellow ninja and his people." Naruto said with new determination causing his tenant to smile.

"**Sure you will kit, now I hope you will obey orders and trust your teammates and help them.**" The fox said and Naruto nodded.

**Back to Tazuna's house.**

Sakura looked outside the window as she watched the rain dribble down the windows.

"N-Naruto-san is out in the rain." She said. Sure Naruto lashed out at her but that made her realize that she couldn't be chasing after boys and nearly getting her squad killed just because she was useless. She respected Naruto even though he could be rude at times. He's the one who helped her see the light and help her decrease the level of her crush on Sasuke to the point of it being just a mere crush. So she cared for Naruto, and she was sure Naruto had his reasons for being like that.

Sasuke looked on as well, he respected Naruto, he was strong really strong. They were almost a like but he was less of an emo. He could definantley say he would like Naruto to be his friend, but he wasn't sure on how the blonde would react if he found out a certain something.

Tazuna also looked on with a worried face, the kid had grown to him, even though he made smartass remarks he was still a nice kid if he wasn't angry or annoyed.

Tsunami didn't know the boy personally, but what she heared from her father he was a nice kid with bad people skills in a way probably from the loss of a loved one.

Sasuke stood up from the chair he was one.

"I'm going to go look for him." He said before opening the door and walking out. He ran through the forest yelling out the blondes name. He had reached the deepest areas of the forest where he saw the blondes legs from where he was standing. He feared for the worst.

He ran to the blonde and found he was alive and breathing, he looked to be crying.

"N-Naruto are you crying?" He asked, Naruto turned his head to him.

"Am I crying Sasuke, am I?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Tell me Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his dark haired teammate.

"I came looking for you, your going to get sick and what use are you if your sick?" Sasuke asked with a smirk causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Don't worry cant get sick since I was born so don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself." Naruto said as he slowly unzipped his jacket and threw it at Sasuke, revealing the navy blue long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

Sasuke stared at the jacket with a raised brow.

"Wear it, it's water resistant and warm, I don't need it right now." Naruto said, Sasuke looked at Naruto, something had changed about him, he was expecting a lot of sarcastic remarks or him lashing out at him, but no Naruto was…kind… he offered him his jacket which he had to admit was cool and warm.

"So may I ask why you are cying?" asked Sasuke.

"We're teammates right?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke.

"Of course we are." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you know how it feels to lose a loved one even more than I do, well on this very same date 5 years ago I lost my mother at and assassination order, I had killed two of the men that day and I lost my sanity even if I didn't show it, I had trained like crazy and after training like that I lost my purpose untill now, so Sasuke expect a new me, I'll still be me but different in a way." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he had someone to relate to and he could see why Naruto acted the way he did this whole month. He can see why he lashed out at Sakura he didn't want to lose anyone, just like how he lost his mother.

"I see." Sasuke said as he put out a hand and Naruto took it with a smile before pulling himself up. The two walked back to the house chatting happily. Naruto looked up as he could of sworn his mother was watching him from the heavens above with a smile as the rain slowly stopped.

'You were weeping because of my actions, now your smiling cause I have noticed my wrong doings.' Naruto thought with a smile.

They made it to the house where they both walked in laughing which shocked them all, Naruto and Sasuke laughing and smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she stared at the two, who stared at each before laughing again.

"We are the originals, can't we just laugh?" Naruto asked through chuckles.

Sakura looked dumbfounded, she expected Naruto to snap at her but, he didn't he looked to be in peace, he looked better than he was since they first met him. Even Sasuke looked at peace.

Tazuna just chuckled and Tsunami giggled.

"So has Kakashi woken up?" asked Naruto and Sakura nodding leading Naruto upstairs.

The two were walking up the stairs until Naruto spoke up.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan I'm sorry about how I've been treating you, I was just dealing with some issues. I just don't want to see any of my teammates dying, so can you forgive me?" Naruto asked with genuine care on his face.

Sakura was in shock Naruto was apolagising, and he was sincere about it and he called her Sakura-chan. She almost fainted on the spot.

"I-I forgive you Naruto-san you opened my eyes to the light, so I was wondering if you can help me train when we get back to Konoha?" asked Sakura and Naruto gave her a smile before nodding.

"Of course after all I'm second in command." Naruto stated before opening the door to Kakashi's room. They found him giggling as he read his perverted book.

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw his two students, and he was surprised to see Naruto without his signature jacket.

"Oh Sasuke doesn't want to visit his sensei, I'm sad." Kakashi said with mock hurt.

"Don't worry he's just drying up." Naruto said as he sat down in front of the Jonin.

"Hey sensei, sorry for disobeying your orders, I was dealing with some issues, I'm sure you know which issues?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to be different from now, you don't have to worry about me disobeying anymore orders, and I do owe you for that scroll you gave me 3 years back." Naruto said with a smile which Kakashi returned with an eye-smile.

"Your welcome Naruto, now how about you give your sensei some privacy." Kakashi said as he went back to his book.

They nodded before going out leaving their sensei alone.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**Yes that is some of Naruto's childhood where his mother died, and Naruto going missing that will appear in another chapter in another flashback. Yes Naruto wont be a jerk anymore, but that wont mean he will be perferct, there is no perfection without trial and error.**

**Will Naruto have relationship with Sakura, well I lost a bet from a die hard Sakura fan and I had to add Sakura in and those of you reading this fic and don't like Sakura I'm sure your trying to burn me by the use of Amaterasu and I don't blame you. Oh and if your like what Naruto defeated a jonin at such a young age say wha?**

**Well Naruto was assisted by the Kyuubi who will make a full appearance later on. Any questions about the fic PM or Review.**

**Now the Ascending serpent is drawing up cool pics believe it or not, and as always has a bottle of whiskey and a nice juicy burger and complimenting his ever so hot fiance, yeah the F word soon to turn into the W word.**

**R &amp; R**

**The Ascending serpent is out to the world of 909 **

**PEACE!**


End file.
